1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method of controlling an exposure time by using infrared light, a computer-readable storage medium having recorded thereon computer program codes for performing the method, and an electronic apparatus having a photographing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
When night photographing is performed, a flash is turned on so as to supply a required amount of light. The flash is largely classified into a manual method, an auto method, and a through the lens (TTL) method according to a manipulation method.
Since the flash bursts very bright light instantaneously, a time when the flash is turned on is a significant factor for satisfying an appropriate amount of light. In order to calculate a flash operating time of a camera, the flash performs pre-emission before performing main emission, and the camera previously calculates a time required for main emission based on an increment in brightness and captures an image of a subject together with main emission.
However, in pre-emission, a time of about 200 to 300 ms is required to calculate a time required for main emission before main emission is performed. Thus, it is difficult to capture an image of a desired scene by capturing an image of the subject that moves quickly.
For example, when an image of an animal that is sensitive to light is captured, the animal moves while seeing bright light of pre-emission. Thus, when main emission is performed, an image of a different scene from a desired scene obtained when a user presses a shutter may be captured.
That is, when the subject moves at a temporal distance between pre-emission and main emission, photometry information varies and an appropriate amount of light varies. Thus, an image that is different from a user's intention can be obtained.